I Made It
by MusicLuver22
Summary: Miz finally got a flight home since being stranded in Europe because of the volcano, what happens when something happenes to the plane no one sees coming! Miz/OC ONE-SHOT!


**Ok so this has been annoying me all day today. I've been reading some of the superstars' tweets, saying that they are still stuck in Europe. So this idea just popped into my head today in school. For some reason though Miz just came to mind...maybe because that was the last tweet I read about this. Oh well, so yeah this is only going to be a one-shot...my first one!**

* * *

"Yeah baby, I finally got a flight back home." Mike said into his phone as he sat in the terminal.

"Well, not home but to America right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm landing in New York." Mike said.

"That's great!" She exclaimed.

"I know," Mike said sighing. "I love Europe, but I'm so glad to go home."

"No, it's great because I'm in New York also." She said.

"Why aren't you in LA?"

"My boss called me and told me to cover this huge scoop here, in the City." She said.

"Wow, that's great, did you get it?" He asked.

"Of course, and I did so well that my boss is either going to give me a raise or promotion." She said excited.

"Well I can't think of anyone more deserving." He said.

"Aw thanks, that means a lot."

"No problem babe," He said getting up. "Anyway I got to go, boarding, see you soon."

"Alright, see you soon, bye I love you." Angel said.

"I love you too." Mike said hanging up.

Mike then went on the plane and waited for it to take off. The ride was relatively boring and slow. The pilots being careful of the deadly volcano below. After four hours into the flight, he decided to take a nap...until, well, this happened:

_'Passengers, please remain seated. DO NOT GET UP UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! I REPEAT DO NOT GET UP! AN PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELT!'_

Mike got confused but did as he was told. All of the sudden he felt something shake. Not like his seat, more like the entire plane. He looked around to see if it was just him, no it wasn't just him. People around him started to notice also. He doesn't think to much of it, he just thinks it's terbulance. Expected if flying into volcano ash. Even the captain thought that too.

_'Do not panic, we are just experiencing some terbulance.'_

Everyone started to relax more. Some were a little shaky, but for the most part everyone was relaxing. Well until this was heard:

_'Everyone please fasten seat belts as tightly as you can!'_

Mike got confused again, even a little creeped out. The plane started shaking again. All of the sudden without notice, the plane stopped in mid-air. Then what happened next was something no one, not even Mike, could expect.

The plane suddenly dropped from 33,000 feet to...1,300 FEET!

The whole plane was in sudden panic. Everyone screamed, including Mike. Then the plane just jerked to a stop. Everyones breathing became staggered. Like their heart stopped for just a moment. For Mike, it felt like it did. For a while there he thought that everything was over. Even though he knew it might of been dramatic, he thought he was going to die. Well he did just drop over 3000 feet. The worst part, for him, was not even knowing why.

_'We are deeply sorry for losing control. We managed to get control once again, and we guarantee smooth flying all the way home.'_

For Mike, and most people on the plane, that didn't help a bit.

* * *

Mike landed three hours later, still shaken up about what happened before. The rest of the flight, the paranoia did not end. Not even a little. He got off the plane, and practically ran to get his luggage and meet his love. Once he got it, he instantly began looking for her. He found Angel by the entrance, looking around.

"Angel!" He called out to her.

She turned around and saw him. Her face brightened instantly, almost like relief swept across her face. She then ran toward him for a hug. Mike dropped his luggage and hugged her back. When the pulled apart, he kissed her deeply. Never wanting it to end, but unfortunately humans need air, so they broke a part.

"I've missed you so much." Angel said catching her breath.

"I've missed you too, baby." Mike said holding her close.

"Now please tell me it was a smooth flight." She pleaded.

"Not exactly," Mike started. "A couple of hours into the flight, my plane dropped like over 3000 feet."

"Oh my god that was you?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, you knew about that?" He asked surprised.

Angel sighed.

"On the way here, I had on the radio. I wasn't really paying attention, until they said something about a plane. I automatically turned up the volume. I heard that a plane dropped completely. I got so scared that it was you. I was like almost freaking out, until they said the plane got its control and is flying safely back to its destination. Just thank god you're safe." She said hugging him tightly.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Mike said hugging back.

"But it's so weird," Mike said breaking the hug. "I don't even know why it dropped."

"You don't?" Angel asked.

Mike shook his head.

"Baby," Angel said taking his head into her hands. "The volcano erupted again...while you were in the air. The ash got into the engine which made the plane collapse."

Mike's eyes widened. He then kissed her without warning.

"Marry me?" Mike asked when they broke a part.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Marry me?" He asked again. "Please, look when I was on the plane a million things went through my head. But one thing was the first thing I thought about when the plane fell. That was you. Angel, I love you so much. For the rest of the flight I kept thinking how life could just surprise you. What if something happened to me or, god forbid, you. I want to do things that I would be way to chicken to do if I didn't drop 3000 feet in the air. I want to-"

He was interrupted by a kiss from Angel.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." She said breaking the kiss.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Are you sure you can handle me the rest of your life?" He asked teasingly.

"Mike, I've handled you for three years, I think I can handle you a little longer." She said smirking.

Mike laughed. He picked her up and kissed her again, but more passionately.

* * *

**Alright so this has been annoying me and I finally wrote it. It's my first one-shot so sorry if it sucks.**


End file.
